A digital TV may provide various additional services in addition to its original function such as its video and audio, and for example, a user may select a desired program through metadata representing program broadcasting airtime.
In the case of Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) digital broadcasting, program information is delivered using the Program and System Information Protocol (PSIP) standard, and the digital TV interprets the delivered program information and displays an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) on the screen for user's easy selection.
Moreover, a digital TV service using a wire/wireless communication network is extensively used. The digital TV service provides various services, which may not be provided from a related art analog broadcast service.
For example, in the case of Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service, i.e., one type of the digital TV service, a user may actively select type and viewing time of a program through bi-directional service. The IPTV service may provide various additional services such as internet search, home shopping, and online game on the basis of such a bi-directional service.